


Back Jabs

by TheFantasticAshhole



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFantasticAshhole/pseuds/TheFantasticAshhole
Summary: "You need a back massage?"Song: AdrenalizeArtist: In This Moment





	Back Jabs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm back finally with a weird dream i had. Based on this week's raw this popped into my head with Seth having back issues during his match against Dolph. And uh yeah its kinda cute and hilarious. 
> 
> The title name though was just pure randomness. 
> 
> Anyway's hope you guys like it!:D

Seth was leaned back in the trainer's room as the medic made sure his back was alright after his match against Dolph Ziggler. All he really wanted was to go to the hotel room and sleep since Baron Corbin hated his ass and praised Dolph, Drew McIntyre, and Braun Strowman. 

He had a huge match with his SHIELD brother and boyfriend, Dean Ambrose for the RAW tag team titles in which they lost. Then later that night, they helped their other SHIELD brother Roman Reigns, which led to chaos in and out of the cage. 

He and Dolph fell down on tables from the side of the cage and eventually they both was alright. But his lower back was fucked up a little bit after his match. The medic told him to keep it iced since it wasn't that bad.

Thanking the medic, he got up and walked out of the trainer's room towards the locker room he was in for the night to grab his things. Something in the back of his head was telling him he needed a back massage. And what person to do so other than Dean Ambrose, who was waiting in the locker room sitting on a bench as Seth walked in.

Looking up from his phone to see his brunette lover, he smirked at him. "What did the doc say?" he asked as Seth grabbed his bag unzipping it to get some regular clothes out. "I just need it iced for the next couple of days. Keep it down a notch. I'll be fine though baby." he said as he started to take off his boots when he felt Dean's hands on his shoulders. 

Dean started massaging the muscles on his shoulder as he got behind the bench where his lover was sitting at and started giving him small kisses on his neck. Seth was getting a little bit annoyed but at the same time he was relieved his boyfriend was doing this for him.

"Dean.. Your hard aren't ya." Seth chuckled as Dean's hands got lower on his back with the massage he was giving him. "Maybe.. Maybe not.. Lay on your stomach though." Dean smirked at him as Seth groaned at him for making him lay on the cold bench since he didn't have a shirt on. 

Seth knew how Dean was, and he was going to pay for his actions as Dean kept massaging his back but from the way he was sitting on top of Seth, he knew Dean had a freaking boner going on in his jeans and was purposely poking his ass with him gently kissing his back while massaging his back. 

Dean then leaned down and 'accidentally' scratched Seth's back with Seth moaning lowly. "Dean I swear..stop that right now." Seth growled underneath him. But of course Dean doesn't listen and goes back to massaging his lower back few minutes later he does it again. Leaving Seth moaning out yet again. 

"Whoops..." Dean whispered in his lover's ear Seth could hear the teasing of his partner's voice. He already now has a freaking boner thanks to Dean acting like this. "Damnit Dean I swear you better stop-AH!" he yelped as Dean pinched his ass.

Making him jump up and let Dean fell on the ground landing on his ass. Seth smirked as he sat up and grabbed Dean's wrists. Not realizing what Dean had done had led Seth to him being pushed on the wall by Seth in one swift move. His eyes widen with excitement as Seth pinned him against the wall of the locker room. 

Seth gave the blonde an evil smirk and knowing Seth, it meant Dean was screwed. "You should never done that darling, you chose to be bad again for daddy didn't you." He whispered to his lover in pure lust as he gripped Dean's pants up with his left knee leaving the blonde grunting out as he closed his eyes tightly due to the tent in his pants forming rapidly along with Seth.

The brunette leaned down to the older man's neck with the grip on Dean still pinned as he began to nip the right side of the blonde's neck starting to leave small hickeys on it leaving the older male to tense up and closed his eyes.tightly. "AH FUCK SETH I'M SORRY!!" Dean winced out as Seth kept giving him more bite marks along his shoulder still in the same position. Smirking, he let go of Dean against the wall just to see him looking down at the marks Seth had just given him. He was shocked but at the same time he was delighted by his boyfriend's actions.

"Oh I know your sorry, but this is just the beginning." Seth smirked at him as the blonde was surprised at what his boyfriend did next. Seth grabbed his waist and put him a lustful kiss, both of them lost control of themselves, fighting for dominance. Seth ripped off his shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room leaving Dean shook. The brunette then smacked Dean's ass even though he still had his jeans on, "Take those off right now babyboy. And I'll teach you to never tease me like that ever again." Seth growled at him lustfully as Dean got on his knees and started unbuttoning the brunette's pants pulling them down. 

He starred up at his boyfriend as he started stroking the brunette's dick slowly as Seth closed his eyes in pleasure. He then put his mouth on the tip of it leading Seth to growl in approval lowly. 

The blonde kept bopping his head up and down swirling his tongue at times as his lover was breathing heavily, he gripped Dean's head as he started going down more humming along. Pre cum was already inside Dean's throat as he kept bopping his head up and down making Seth moan his name.

"Fuck.. you do so good for me.." Seth moaned lowly at the blonde as he kept his pace. Seth knows Dean needs him. And that he will give. 

"Baby, stop right there.Take your clothes off now." Seth smirked as Dean moaned out in disappointment. What he planned was not only to mess with him like that but to give him the best out of it too. 

Both had gotten naked, Seth and Dean started making out. Seth lifted Dean off the ground as Dean wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. 

He slammed the blonde against the wall making him wince at the impact before both continuing to lose control of themselves yet again. 

"Seth please... " Dean moaned out as Seth teased him back smirking. His dick was already aching because of what he did and Seth kept poking his ass with his dick, which was now fully hard.

"Oh, I will fuck you so good babyboy. Just hang on to me." With that Seth laid him down on the bench from the wall with Dean on his back. Dean looked up at the brunette who was looking down at him as well. 

Without warning, Seth gave one hard thrust into Dean who groaned loudly as he started to thrust into him even more. 

Both men was lost in their own love for one another as Seth kept fucking him on the bench while Dean hung on to him. "Seth!" Dean moaned out to the man om top of him thrusted even faster. "Fuck your so fucking tight!"

He didn't realize Seth had picked up the pace even more as he grunted out holding him down while Dean's moans turning into cries. The sound of skin slapping skin in the locker room as Seth started kissing him yet again both now short pants going on.

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Damnit, I forgot my charger." Dolph said to Drew and Braun as he zipped up his bag in the back of the rental car. Braun was in the front seat not amused by how Dolph is. Drew on the other hand just shook his head. "Where ye last put it at?" the scottish asked leaning on the door as Dolph closed the door. "Shit I think it's in the locker room. That's the last place I was at." Dolph then nodded towards Braun. "Hey Braun, can you wait here for a sec? I gotta get my charger." 

He opened the car door and stared down at Dolph. "I'll get it. I know what your charger looks like." 

With that, Dolph gave him a thumbs up as the monster among men began to walk back to the arena to the locker room Dolph was in. 

After a few minutes of walking he found and made sure the door was unlocked before opening it only to find Seth and Dean still fucking now on a wall. With Dean holding on to Seth as much as he could, Seth kept whispering naughty things towards the blonde while he was moaning into the crook of Seth's neck. 

Both of them was too lost in their damn minds that Braun was standing by the door with widened eyes. He found his charger when it was all the way across the room. He crept towards the plug in making sure neither man sees him. 

As he heard the sound of Dean's cries getting louder, he grabbed Dolph's charger while both men was coming towards the end of there highs. Braun never seen anything like this in his entire life. Luckily he crept out and shut the door softly just as Seth let go of Dean. 

"Damn Seth I can't walk now." Braun heard what Dean said and shook his head, confused at what just happened. 

He started walking back when he ran into Roman and their good friend Ash. Their all friends in real life though and Roman gave him a puzzled look. "What the hell going on with you?" 

Braun stood there for a second trying to come up with what he saw his brothers was doing in the locker room. He shook his head and let out a nothing as he started to walk back but was stopped by Ash. "You saw our friends fucking didn't ya.." Braun stood there for a second before scratching his neck responding. "Uh yeah.." Roman face palmed himself as Ash laughed at his reaction. "I'm so gonna murder them." Roman muttered to himself as he walked down the hall to where Seth and Dean was. Braun looked at Ash as she shrugged her shoulders. "Look my dude, Dolph and Drew knew about their relationship. I'm kinda surprised they didn't tell ya but dude you better promise not tell anyone about their relationship or else I'll end up kicking your butt." 

Braun now understood what just happened. "Don't worry I won't tell. But warn me next time." Braun said as he shook Ash's hand making her smirk at him.. 

"Roman seems to be having a talk with them about it over there. But I can't promise that it won't happen again." She said as she looked down the hallway to where Roman was giving the couple a lecture.

"..Right.. I'll see you later Ash." Braun said then continued down the hall to the rental car. "See ya man!" Ash yelled out as he opened the exit door towards the parking lot where Dolph and Drew was still standing by the car talking. Braun handed him the charger as he got in the car and shut the door without answering them both.

Looking at him confused for a minute Dolph started laughing as they both got in the car with Braun who was now buckling his seatbelt. "You saw them banging?" 

He sighed and remembered the promise Ash made him swear on based on Seth's and Dean's relationship. Drew snickered at the monster among man. "Oh damn he sure did." 

"Braun, even though were their enemies in the ring. Some things are meant to keep quiet. Let's go get something I'm starving!" Dolph said as he patted the big man's back as he backed out of the parking lot. All three of them seeing both Dean and Seth walking. Well Dean's more likely limping towards their own rental car. Braun saw how Seth kept looking at Dean as they both kissed making Dolph and Drew laugh. 

"What's so funny?" the monster among men looked back at the two. Drew shook his head while Dolph couldn't stop laughing. "They are ye great couple. It's just funny how Dean's not the top."

"Dude have you look at Seth? Dean has to be a full time sub." 

Braun shook his head as his teammates kept arguing about their friends sexual relationship. Braun didn't like the idea of seeing Seth and Dean fucking in the locker room tonight, but he surely thought that Seth and Dean was in fact cute together.


End file.
